


Masquerade

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remind me again, Minerva," he sneered, "Why am I wearing this ridiculous outfit?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://sunnysky.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sunnysky.livejournal.com/)**sunnysky**.

"Remind me again, Minerva," he sneered, "Why am I wearing this ridiculous outfit?"

"Severus," she said, glancing at him gleefully with her exposed eye, "you wear black all the time. You need a little color in you life."

He scowled when she turned away and imagined how much the Hogwarts staff would laugh at their newest member at this year's summer masquerade. When he was a child, he always wanted to be a pirate for Halloween, but his mother would scoff and tell him to ask his father, which he never did. He eyed Minerva, wishing he could conjure a green parrot with a Jolly Roger on his chest like that, and resenting his own painted face and polka-dotted umbrella.

"It's good for you, Severus," said Dumbledore--who had suddenly appeared at Minerva's side--from under his crown. "Besides, what could be more fitting than a pirate lass and her kingly companion?"

They rubbed noses and he almost wished he could have been sick all over his two-sizes-too-big, yellow-and-orange trousers, as it would have been an improvement.


End file.
